


Scars

by JJWolfe



Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is disabled, Amputation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jace has scars, M/M, Scars, Shower Sex, alec has scars, disabled canon character, prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Sebastian is all hot and bothered when Jace takes of his shirt. He also noticed his scars. Oh and Malec sex, twice.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Of shadowhunters and a warlock. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian and Jace will happen, I promise.

Alec was pounding into Magnus, hard. "So..going...to...have first...training...session with...Jace...th…?"

"Alec...shut...up." Magnus groaned.

"Mmhmm,'kay." He leaned forward and devoured Magnus' mouth, keeping a steady pace. "I'm...fuck." He groaned, when he came. He collapsed on top of the Warlock with a sigh.

Magnus moved his fingers through Alec's damp hair and kissed the top of his head. "Love you."

"Love you too." He straightened and pulled out of Magnus, checking for injuries. He had not been gentle this time.

"I'm okay." Magnus reassured him.

Alec moved until he was next to Magnus and cuddled up to him. "Jace can be very competitive. Why do you want to do it anyway? I mean, you have your magic."

Magnus pulled him closer. "Mmhmm maybe I want to hit on your brother," he joked. "I want to bond with your parabatai," he stated seriously.

Alec leaned on his elbow. "Really? You would do that for me?" He had explained to Magnus why Jace was so important to him as a brother, as a parabatai.

"I really want to understand. And since your brother is the warrior of you two, I think this is the best way to bond with him."

Alec took his mouth in a raveging kiss, Magnus deepened the kiss and moaned. He broke it off, getting a whine from Alec. "We really have to get ready."

Alec sighed. "I know." 

Magnus got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." He turned to face Alec and winked.

In seconds Alec had grabbed his crutches and trailed behind Magnus, who was already under the shower. Alec dropped his crutches and hopped into the shower, sitting down on the showerchair. Magnus moved closer and moved his hands through Alec's hair. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, cheeks and took his mouth in a heated kiss. 

Alec moaned into the kiss and started to stroke Magnus' already hard and leaking dick. He broke off the kiss, dipped his head and moved his tongue over the hard member, licking up the pre-cum. 

Magnus groaned, throwing his head back. "Fuck…"

Alec smiled and swallowed him whole. He hummed and the vibration sent a shiver down Magnus' spine. He slowly started to move up and down, scraping the sensitive member lightly with his teeth. "Fuck...you." Magnus cursed. He grabbed Alec by his hair and pulled. 

Alec slightly winced but continued a steady pace, knowing it would drive the Warlock crazy. "Faster…" Magnus pleaded. The shadowhunter complied and moved faster and harder. Malec threw his head back, feeling himself getting to the edge. "Got...to…" Screaming Alec's name he came inside his lovers mouth.

Alec released him and licked his lips. "Mmhmm, yummy."

Malec giggled. "Yep, I taste good, don't I?"

Alec nodded and lifted his head. "Kiss." He demanded.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Alec moved his tongue,still slick with Magnus' cum, inside his mouth. The warlock pulled back and smacked his lips. "Tasty."

Two hours later Magnus and Alec portaled into the institute and were greeted by Isabelle. "Hello boys."

"Hello, beautiful. How are you today?" Magnus kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine." They hooked arms and walked towards the training room.

"How is Jace doing?" Alec asked his sister, trailing behind them.

"Mostly angry at himself for allowing Clary to get the jump on him. And still a little sore."

Alec sighed and shook his head. "She had us all fooled."

"You didn't trust her from day one." Izzy stated.

"I wanted to give her another chance, but then she hurt Jace." Alec growled.

They approached the training room and heard voices. "How could I be so stupid? Alec had warned me."

"Jace, it isn't your fault." Sebastian tried to convince him.

Jace sighed. "I should have known."

"Because you always want to see the good in people, brother." Izzy stated, when they walked into the room.

Jace turned to face the trio and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning Jace." Magnus greeted him.

Alec walked over to his parabatai and hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore. I'll be fine." He stated, being hugged by Izzy. Both siblings looked at the blond. "Seriously guys, I am."

Alec nodded. "Okay." He turned to face Magnus. "Love you." He leaned forward and kissed him.

Magnus answered the kiss, deepening it. "Love you too."

Alec looked at his brother. "Go easy on him."

"I won't make any promises." He stated, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I'll keep an eye on things." Sebastian grinned.

Alec nodded at him. "No magic." He pointetlly looked at Magnus.

"What?" Magnus asked innocently.

Alec smirked. "Yeah, right."

Izzy took him by the arm. "Okay big brother, why don't we go so the boys can play." She dragged Alec out of the room. "Sebastian is crushing on our brother." She whispered.

Alec rolled his eyes. "For the past two months."

Izzy looked surprised. "And Jace doesn't have a clue?"

Alec shook his head. "Nope."

Jace took off his shirt and grinned at Magnus. "Ready?"

All of the sudden Sebastian's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. He got flustered and looked down. He had noticed the scars on Jace's chest and back. He had heard the stories about how the two brothers had fought a greater demon and had won. They had slayed the beast, but both men had paid a price.

"Who sliced you up?" Magnus' voice brought him back to reality.

"The same beast that wounded Alec." Jace stated emotionless.

Magnus nodded, knowing from Alec how hard it was for both Shadowhunters to talk about it, even after three years. He grabbed the sticks Jace offered him and smiled. "Let's do this."


End file.
